I'm Already There
by Gabi16love
Summary: Minerva is forced to leave her little family to go on a business trip, but she's never left them before. She decides to give them a call to seek comfort. How does Minerva handle being away from her family and will she be able to stay strong in the call? Dunno read and find out XD I think this maybe a one shot but i'll keep it open just in case. summary sucks i know.. v.v i sorry :c


***A/N Ok I know I should be updating Animal I Have Become, but I got this idea from the song I'm Already There by Lonestar and I couldn't get it outta my head.. It's probably not very good cuz I just threw it together, but I tried my best writing it. ._. Also I didn't have anyone read it yet which I normally do before I post, I just wanted to post it anyway though ^w^ hope you enjoy***

I'm Already There

HG/MM

She sits here alone in a lonely cold makeshift bedroom. She's been here for a month now. She's far away on business. She is far away from her family. She was away from her loving wife, daughter Megan, and her son Peter. She missed them terribly. The clock ticked the seconds that she spent away from her family. She picked up the phone and dialed the number automatically. She called her on the phone, just to hear her wife say I love you one more time. To tell her how much she loves them and misses them. To tell them she'll be home soon. It was then, when she heard the sound of her kids laughing in the back ground. She had to wipe away the tears that came to her eyes.

"_**RING, RING, RING"**_

"_**Hello?" **_

"_**Hey…" **_

"_**Minerva?"**_

"_**Yes love?" **_

"_**When are you coming home? I miss…"**_Hermione sighed. _**"Hold on the kids want talk to you first."**_

Just then a little voice came on the phone. He said, "Momma when you coming home?" The tears began to form yet again. They began to cloud her vision and pool at the bottom of her eyes. She looked up to stop the tears from falling, but it filled too much. It began to pour down her cheeks now. She thought fast, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"_**I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know I'll be in your prayers. Oh I'm already there." **_

She wiped the tears away. But soon they too were replaced with new ones. She listened quietly to her kids talk. Finding comfort in their little kid voices. Their voices were so soothing to her and very calming as well. Their innocence intact untouched by the outside world. They were oblivious to the horrible things going on outside, out there in the real world. It was the place, where she was currently. She listened to them explain how they have been doing. What they have been up to. She listened intently to her daughter explain how she lost a tooth while defending her little brother. And how she didn't even cry just a little bit when she saw all the blood. She heard her children giggle as they told her about what they did to the cat. They even surprised her when they said that they had made her a video diary since the day she had left. That way she could see everything that she had missed. Minerva tried to steady her voice. As she told her kids that she missed them greatly and that she'd be home soon enough. She told them that she loved them and to behave for their mother.

Hermione got back on the phone…

"_**I really miss you darling. Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright." **_

"_**I miss you too. You have no idea how much it hurts. I know the kids will be alright, they have a great and loving mother."**_

"_**I wish I was in your arm. Lying right there beside you, but I know I'll be in your dreams tonight."**_

"_**I wish you were lying right here next to me as well or I with you. But darling you're always in my dreams at night,"**_

"_**I'd gently kiss your lips. Touch you with my fingertips. So turn out the light and close your eyes." **_

"_**I wish I could feel your lips on mine, feel your fingertips on my skin. I'll see you when I shut my eyes always." **_

"_**Love? I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there till the end. Can you feel the love that we share?" **_

Tears flowed down both women's cheeks when they said this. Neither had known how much they truly missed the other till now. Their heart hurt as one.

"_**Yes love I can feel it. I can feel it all. My heart yearns for the closeness of yours." **_

"_**Oh I'm already there." **_

Hermione casted a patronus charm and sent it to find Minerva.

"_**We maybe a thousand miles apart, but I'll be with you wherever you are. Oh I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there to the end. Oh I'm already there."**_

Hermione's voice cracked with sadness at the end. Minerva could tell she was crying. Oh how she wish to comfort her wife. Wipe away her tears. Kiss the new ones that'd form away. Wrap her arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. Sadly she couldn't. She was too far away. So instead she sa_id…_

"_**I love you Hermione." **_

She could hear Hermione's deep breathing and her sniffles which indicated she was hysterically crying at the moment. It was then the line went silent. Minerva called out.

"_**Hermione, Love... Hello?"**_

No Answer.

A light appeared at the foot of the bed. It was a tiny little blue otter. It walked closer to Minerva and rested its head in her lap. It spoke the words she was dying to hear.

"_**I love you too Minerva.. Forever"**_

**THE END**

***A/N Sooooooooooo there it is... That's my story I hope you liked it XD so this is probably gonna be a one shot haven't decided yet ._. But you can expect an update real soon on Animal I have Become :3 Love you all *hearts* **


End file.
